


Don't cry Mercy

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Disturbing Themes, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: Jeremiah exhales harshly, forgetting all about the ball gag in his mouth. He ends up choking, rapidly trying to get enough air through his nose. His chest burns and his eyes begin to water as he fights the urge to cough, his body shaking from the effort."No use in tryin'a fight, baby brother. My boys and I gotcha pinned."





	Don't cry Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is depressing. But hear me out, there's a reason!
> 
> As you may know, I have a hard time with writing anything without a happy ending which is funny because I HATE forced happy endings. And yet, there's always this small spot in my mind and heart that goes oh, no, you can't leave it like that, that's so painful and heartless, mimimi and there we go, somewhat-happy-lovey-dovey-bullshit ending.
> 
> SO.
> 
> I wrote this piece to challenge myself. I wanted to push myself, to make myself go through with something without trying to water it down and BOY, this has taken its toll on me. And it's way longer than I anticipated, which concerns me.
> 
> Mind the tags, this features very disturbing, vile themes and I really don't want anyone to feel triggered. Take care of yourselves, lovely people.
> 
> To everyone reading this horrible mess, what did you think? I'd really love to hear about any suggestions or tips in the comments, this bitch is trying to learn. 
> 
> On a sidenote, that thing with the words/sentences in cursive and strikethrough, I stole that idea from the amazing nostalgic90s. Thank you for that, darling, I've found it works really well for certain thoughts and emotions. 💙
> 
> Idea for the title is from "Mercy" by "Hurts", which was one of the songs I listened to while writing this. How fitting. 
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> \- jam

"This is what he _used_ to look like? Fascinating..."

It's an eery sounding voice that wakes Jeremiah from his slumber. Muffled and rough, sending a shiver down his spine. He registers soft sheets draped over his body and tries to remember, tries to open his eyes to see. They stay closed, leave him trapped in the darkness of his own hazed mind. 

"My, my, it's irrefutable. The lost half is quite beautiful..."

A different voice joins in, breathless and giddy, the words spoken with hunger. Jeremiah's stomach churns and he tries to get his body to move but realizes that someone must have drugged him.

"Careful, Mr. Tetch. Remember what Jerome told us."

_Jerome._ The mention of his brother's name is like a claw wrapping around his neck and squeezing. A meek little whimper crawls out of his throat but that's all the indication he gives to being awake. 

"Don't be so lame, Mr. Crane. I'm just feasting my eyes, I promise I'll be tame."

"I certainly hope so!"

Jeremiah's blood runs cold as the third voice joins. It's a crippled version of his own, the once most identical thing about them has turned into a horrifying mockery that makes Jeremiah's muscles hurt from how harshly he's tensing up.

"After all, my baby brother is very precious to me..."

There's a hand in his hair. Gentle fingers comb through his ginger locks, a bittersweet burn of emotions that were sealed away and are now breaking free, leaving him defenseless. 

Jeremiah wants to move. To run, to claw, to bite, to get away. He can't. His limbs are made of cement, his mind is surrounded by fog.

"Ah, but don't fret, gentlemen. I take good care of my friends, as you're aware. You'll get to have some fun with him..."

Jerome's suggestive tone makes his skin crawl. He releases another pained sound, the only thing he seems to be capable of doing. The hand stops, now resting heavily on the top of his head, the heat of the touch seeping into his brain, prodding at it and digging for Jeremiah's deepest, darkest secrets. 

"Hi there, precious boy. Long time no see. You've certainly gotten big..._oh,_ and how _pretty_ you are..."

There's a sting in his neck, presumably from a syringe. Jeremiah sucks in a ragged breath, his mind starting to shut down again. He feels hot breath against his ear before fading into nothingness. 

"Get some more rest. I've got sooo many plans for our reunion..." 

* * *

The next time he wakes, he doesn't feel as slow and foggy as before. He feels like he slept for a solid eight hours or so, something he rarely does, if ever. He realizes whatever surface he's laying on, it's definitely not a bed this time. It seems to be a wooden floor and for a second, he wonders if he passed out after an all-nighter in his office again. 

His limbs feel light in comparison to before and he yawns.

Wait. No.

He's not yawning. He can't. There's something shoved in his mouth, preventing him from using his lips at all. Panic overtakes and he rapidly blinks his eyes open. 

"Good morning, sunshine ~"

A terrifying face comes into view, a face that used to be the mirror image of Jeremiah's own. It's now a grotesque shadow of its former beauty, scar tissue straining the once freckled skin, the unnaturally thin lips contorted into a menacing smile.

Jeremiah exhales harshly, forgetting all about the ball gag in his mouth. He ends up choking, rapidly trying to get enough air through his nose. His chest burns and his eyes begin to water as he fights the urge to cough, his body shaking from the effort.

He tries to lift his arms so he can shove Jerome off, or punch him, disorienting him enough to make a run for it.

Its only then that he realizes that they're not alone. "No use in tryin'a fight, baby brother. My boys and I gotcha pinned."

Indeed, Jeremiah's wrists are pinned to the floor above his head and he snaps it backwards to see, his scalp rubbing over the harsh wood, leaving a sting.

They're upside down but he can make out two individuals, one on each of his sides, keeping a tight grip on his arms. One of them is hiding his own face behind what seems to be the nightmare version of a scarecrow's, dark, piercing eyes staring down at him from the two holes cut into the mask.

The other is a sharp-faced man with restless eyes and long brown hair matching his beard. He's smiling down at Jeremiah, licking his lips when their gazes meet and Jeremiah's stomach twists into a tight knot.

He recognizes them, he's seen them on the news. The Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter, two of Gotham's most feared criminals, along with his brother. They teamed up.

They teamed up and now they've captured Jeremiah.

He whines against the gag, letting his head drop back down against the floor, forced to look into his brother's crazed eyes as he tries to hold in the hopelessly afraid tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

Jerome wiggles his eyebrows at him before exchanging a look with each of the other two criminals. "Naturally, I'm gonna go first, since, well, this _my_ whole revenge thing, everybody cool with that?" 

_Go first. _

Jeremiah is filled with dread by what his brother is implying, twisting and turning against the tight grips on his arms and Jerome, who's straddling him. _He can't mean that. <strike>We're brothers.</strike> He can't._

He feels bony fingers thread through his hear, The Mad Hatter's thin voice piercing his eardrums as he coos: "I cant wait to hear and see your little brother's desperate plea..."

Jerome cackles and Jeremiah squeezes his eyes shut, begging an unknown power that this is just a horrible nightmare. Another hand finds its way towards Jeremiah's face, cupping his cheek, pressing the leather strap of the gag deeper into his flesh. He assumes it's Jerome's hand and he gets proof when a thumb starts to rub over his bottom lip beneath the gag.

Jerome would do this all the time when they were children and he made Jeremiah cry. He always wanted to watch, to inspect closely, he'd lean in and admire every single streak of salty wetness, smearing the tears over Jeremiah's lip. _"So pretty, Miah..."_

"Always so poetic, Mr. Tetch, bet he's gonna _love_ that", Jerome says in a cheerful tone, tilting his head when Jeremiah gives a pathetic whine of protest. "Or well, given the circumstances, maybe not so much."

He giggles, high-pitched and crooked and Jeremiah silently begs him to just kill him. He knows his brother recognizes the pleading look in his eyes and a very small part of him hopes that it matters, that it's going to make a difference.

It doesn't. Jerome only giggles and Jeremiah doesn't understand why he's even surprised. He shouldn't expect anything else from his cruel, psychopathic brother.

<strike> _His hand used to feel so good, holding Jeremiah's own._ </strike>

He dismisses the thought, once again banishing all of the twisted, confusing feelings he holds for his twin from his mind. But they keep lurking, they always have, tucked away in the depths of Jeremiah's heart and soul. 

"Oh, where are my manners!" Jerome slaps a hand to his forehead, clicking his tongue. "Brother dearest, meet Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane, two very dear _friends_ of mine."

The emphasis on the word 'friends' is unnecessary. Jeremiah knows that they are not friends. Jerome is incapable of having friends and he's very certain the same thing applies to Tetch and Crane.

He tenses up when Jerome suddenly leans down, his lips so close to his earlobe that the spot burns hot. "And, being my friends, they of course wanna get to know ya a little better..."

Jeremiah winces, shutting his eyes so he won't have to look at either of them, his body trembling beneath their unrelenting gazes. "However..."

Jerome's hand is back but this time, it comes to rest on Jeremiah's chest, right above his heart. He's certain that if Jerome wanted to, he could rip through his clothes and flesh and crack his ribs open to pull it out. "It just so _happens_ that I don't really know you that well anymore either..."

The hand starts to travel downwards, agonizingly slow in its movement and Jeremiah whines against the gag. "So..."

The hand reached his pants, now slowly pulling down the zipper. "I'll have to get to know you a little better too..."

Jeremiah shakes his head frantically, his heart pounding so hard and fast that it makes him dizzy. He tries to jerk his hips away but Jerome is still straddling him, Jeremiah's legs trapped between his own. "Awww, look how scared he is! Poor baby..."

Jerome leans back again, his hand hovering over Jeremiah's crotch. He has his tongue tucked between his lips, observing Jeremiah's face with a glint in his eyes. "Ya should really keep that scared face on though, Crane over here has some sort of fear fetish. I know, weird, but who am I to judge? Everyone's got their thing, _he_ likes to scare the shit out of people, _I_ like to be called Daddy, _Tetch_ tried to bang his little sister -!"

Jeremiah feels fingernails digging into his left arm, the sudden jolt of pain making him jerk and Jerome sucks in air through his teeth, throwing Tetch an almost apologetic look. "Oh, right, sensitive subject. She's dead", he stage-whispers to Jeremiah behind his hand, starting to grin again immediately afterwards. "Which is why I told him he can take his sweet, sweet time with ya later...y'know, ease the ache a little."

The fingernails release his flesh, leaving his skin throbbing and Jeremiah is somewhat glad for it. He tries to focus on the pain, tries to lose himself in the pulsating sting because Jerome's words sink in and so does the meaning behind them and he can't _stand_ it.

This has to be a joke. A very tasteless, cruel joke.

Jerome suddenly claps his hands. "Anyway! Let's see if you're still as perfect as ya used to be..." He doesn't lose any time whatsoever, practically ripping Jeremiah's shirt open. The buttons clatter to the wooden floor and Jeremiah tenses up, certain they can see his rapidly beating heart under his now bare chest.

Jerome's face darkens and his pupils dilate. He runs his index finger down the center of Jeremiah's chest. He shivers under the touch, squirming despite knowing it won't help. _Stop. Please, God, just make it stop. _

"Look at that", Jerome murmurs, his hand pressing down flat on Jeremiah's stomach, "No scars at all. Ain't that a _relief." _He spews out the word, so full of hate that Jeremiah can taste the venom in his own mouth, the ball gag preventing him from taking a breath and relieving the taste. 

Jerome's thumb rubs over his skin. It's gentle. Misleading. A horrifying trick. "What do you think, boys?", he asks in a hushed tone, never breaking eye contact with Jeremiah. The younger twin wants to close his eyes again but is trapped by the deep blue oceans that are Jerome's.

"Magnificent...", he hears Crane whisper, his alien voice like a thousand ants trying to claw and bite their way into his flesh. 

"A work of art", Tetch whispers in pure fascination, adding: "I cannot wait to break him apart..."

Jeremiah's eyes are on the verge of overflowing and he makes another protesting sound, the intensity of it pathetically shrunken by the degrading item in his mouth.

Jerome shifts, never breaking eye contact with him as he drags Jeremiah's pants and underwear down, naturally no longer on top of him to be able to remove the clothing.

Heat pools in Jeremiah's stomach, the hairs on the back of his neck perking up. This could be his chance. Teeth sinking into the silicone ball, he arches his back, tugging at his arms. He tries to kick Jerome, but his brother is fast and still stronger than him.

He cackles as he easily dodges the attack by leaning back a little, his hand coming up to grab Jeremiah's ankle, ducking from his other leg while he does. Jeremiah doesn't stop, tries to rip his leg free, twisting and turning, the harsh wooden floor biting into his sensitive skin. 

He keeps trying to kick Jerome in the face with his free leg but his brother seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself, throwing his head back as he laughs and Jeremiah wants to _die. _

"Look at that!", he says in an absolutely delighted tone, grinning down at Jeremiah while effortlessly grabbing his other ankle as well. "I told the guys what a pathetic little crybaby you used to be! Seems like I didn't give ya nearly enough credit. You've certainly changed a bit, haven'tcha, broski?"

His hands come up so he can dig his fingers into the back of his knees, pushing Jeremiah's legs up, exposing a part of him no one, absolutely _no one_ has ever seen.

And now his twin brother is looking, his eyes darkening as he licks his lips. Jeremiah feels his chest caving in, his cheeks heating up and he tries to fight, he _tries_ to but it won't _help -! _

Jerome nods at Crane and Jeremiah feels shifting behind him as a black-gloved hand appears in his periphery. He mimicks Jerome's hand, fingers digging into Jeremiah's flesh, holding his leg in place.

Jerome lifts his now free hand to his mouth. "Y'know, normally I'd make _you_ get 'em nice and wet", he explains nonchalantly, putting two fingers in his own mouth, sucking on them for a few mocking seconds before pulling them back out, "buuut, since you're a little _preoccupied_ I'm gonna be chivalrous."

He taps the ball gag with a snicker and Jeremiah squeezes his eyes shut. His limbs hurt, as does his throat and he wants to cry but he knows he shouldn't and why would Jerome _do_ this? They're brothers. _Twins._ They used to...Jeremiah thought that...

What did he think? What did he expect? _What? _That Jerome would just forgive him after fifteen years of separation Jeremiah was the cause of?

It doesn't matter _why_ he did it, it doesn't matter how Jerome abused him when they were children. Jeremiah abandoned him. He abandoned him and left him with _them. _

He knows that. He regrets it, more than anything and he deserves Jerome's hatred more than any other person in the world, definitely more than all of the innocent people that died of his hand. 

But he never would've imagined Jerome could -!

Jeremiah mewls against the gag, thrashing his head at the sudden intrusion. Jerome is pushing both fingers inside of him, _both_ of them, at _once_ and he isn't _stopping_ and it _hurts -! _

"Oh, don't be a baby. Be grateful I'm even prepping ya at all", Jerome murmurs, spreading the two fingers apart. Jeremiah wants to get away, he squeezes his eyes shut as he squirms, his muffled cries falling on deaf ears. "Shit, he's _tight."_

Jerome sounds fascinated. "You a virgin, golden boy?" He twists his fingers and Jeremiah screams against the gag. "Honestly, I'm a teeny tiny bit surprised, I mean -!"

He leans in a little closer, the change in angle only adding to the stretch and Jeremiah chokes against the gag as a pathetic mix of sobs and breathless screams want to burst from his throat but are denied their release. "- I always imagined you'd grow up to be into cock. You're the type for it. A fumbling, blushing ginger twink."

Jerome's face is only inches away from his own now, his eyes dancing with shameless lust, the frightening depth of his insanity laid bare for Jeremiah to see. "But from the looks of it, I'm not all that wrong though, am I?", he coos, starting to smile and its even more terrifying than the toothy grins. The soft, almost gentle smile is like a honey-coated blade, caressing Jeremiah's cheek before plunging down and tearing into his flesh.

Jeremiah feels hot tears finally stream down his temples, soaking his hairline and he squeezes his eyes shut. His teeth hurt from biting the silicone gag, his throat is sore and the pain in his backside is unlike anything he's ever felt.

On top of it, it's _Jerome_ who's doing this to him. Jerome. The same Jerome that held him close at night and kissed his forehead upon waking up, the same Jerome that made sure he ate and threw rocks at children for giving Jeremiah a funny look. 

Jerome did many terrible things to him, traumatizing him enough to feel the effects even as an adult. He can't sleep without lights on, afraid of the lurking shadows in the dark, waiting to rip the flesh off his bones.

But despite all that, Jeremiah knows that Jerome loved him. He was broken beyond repair by the time they were eight and the tender moments Jeremiah so desperately craved became a rarity but Jerome _loved_ him.

Didn't he?

Does he _now? _

He winces when Jerome nuzzles his temple, licking over the wet path his tears are are leaving. "Mmmh, looking gorgeous like this, baby brother...a pretty little whore, legs spread wide just for me."

The word _whore_ is painful on a completely different level. Jeremiah cries out in protest and Jerome's fingers stretch him wider. "Momsie would be so _proud_ that you're taking over the family business", he hisses in Jeremiah's ear, biting his earlobe before licking over the tooth marks. "I mean, with the difference that I ain't payin' ya."

The spot prickles hot, where Jerome's breath brushes over the sore, wet skin. "You don't need payment though, do ya, precious boy? Nooo, because _you're_ the one who owes _me." _

There it is, the jab Jeremiah has been dreading, Jerome's feelings of hurt and betrayal being almost more painful than this whole ordeal is. _I'm sorry,_ he wants to say, crying harder when the gag prevents him from it but he tries again, and again, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!_

"Oooh. You're still so pretty when you cry...isn't he, gentlemen?"

Crane's grip on his inner thigh tightens and Jeremiah is again painfully reminded that they're not alone at all. He feels a hand in his hair again and knows that it must be Tetch, because Jerome doesn't have a free hand.

The gesture makes him feel _filthy_ because it's too tender, too familiar coming from a demented stranger who frequently terrorizes Gotham. Jeremiah wants to jerk his head away but Tetch grips a fistful of his hair, holding him in place. 

"Beautiful", Crane whispers, more breath than voice, the unnatural echo spreading over Jeremiah like a blanket woven from dread. "Truly so", Tetch adds, his voice shaking from what Jeremiah knows has to be _want._

He wishes he could just disappear into the cracks of the wooden floor beneath him, or die on the spot, maybe from a heart attack _<strike>(heartbreak?) </strike>_<strike></strike>. Jerome is nuzzling his temple again and the mocking sweetness feels like a piping hot grip around his heart, squeezing, scalding. "Hear that, little brother? Cry some more for us, c'mon."

He abruptly rips his fingers from Jeremiah's hole and the sudden loss adds to the ache. It makes him feel nauseous, he whimpers and he _hates_ the gag in his mouth -! 

He feels something prodding at his entrance again and it's definitely not a finger this time. Jeremiah's stomach seems to shrink into itself, it's painful, he thinks he might have vomit, he's scared, he's _scared._

"That's loose enough. Well..." Jerome giggles, teasingly rubbing the tip of his dick over Jeremiah's hole. "For _me_ at least."

He didn't nearly stretch him enough and Jeremiah, despite his lack of experience, knows that for a fact. He hates how disgustingly good the circling motions around his entrance feel because he knows what's coming, knows he doesn't want it and knows that his body is going to betray him.

Because his sick, broken brain always wanted this. But not _like_ this. He's always longed for Jerome's affection when they were children, still did as an adult and fate twisted those feelings into something unspeakable. He'd imagine himself on a soft bed, Jerome on top of him, telling him he loved him, gentle hands spreading Jeremiah's legs apart. 

_This_ isn't what he wants.

This is wrong. Not because they're brothers. But because Jerome is doing this to hurt him. To make him pay. To have revenge.

Jeremiah doesn't want this and Jerome is aware.

He simply doesn't care.

Jerome is lining himself up with Jeremiah's entrance and Jeremiah tries one last time. He whines against the gag, shaking his head, pleading Jerome with his wide, tear-filled eyes, _please, please, please, don't do this to me. _

Jerome raises an eyebrow. "No? Ya don't want this?" He giggles, slapping his dick against the younger twin's entrance a few times, making him whimper and squirm uselessly again. "Hmmm..."

Jerome tilts his head, staring off into the distance, acting like he's thinking about it, pursing his lips. "Hm, hm, hmmm..."

He doesn't have to do this. Jeremiah knows he's just pretending. And Jerome knows that he knows. But it doesn't matter. The only reason Jerome does it, is to hurt him even more.

He starts grinning as he turns his head back, his breathless voice dripping with malice:

_"Good."_

Crane's hand disappears for a brief moment but before Jeremiah can take the opportunity, his mind explodes as he's sent into a world of pain. He arches his back and screams against the gag, every fiber of his being writhing in absolute agony. He doesn't even register the grip on his thighs returning and that this time, it's Jerome's hand. 

He has entered Jeremiah in one go, stopping once he's fully sheathed inside the younger twin, his eyes closed and lips parted in pure bliss. He's trembling ever so slightly, relishing his brother's tight warmth. "Fuck...fucking hell, that's _really_ good..."

Jeremiah can't agree. He's being ripped in two, and albeit he's certain that his brother's cock is not much bigger than his own, it _feels_ like someone shoved a baseball bat into him. It hurts, it hurts so _bad _and he sinks his teeth into the silicon ball, shaking from the pain. 

Jerome leans forward and Jeremiah almost chokes on a muffled scream at the changed angle. "You'll _definitely_ remember your first time, baby bro", he whispers right into his ear, the cackle that follows sending a shiver down his spine. Jeremiah closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than to push Jerome away. He can't stand the closeness, he can't stand the mocking kiss against his temple, he can't, he can't, he _can't. _

"It seems you left him", Crane suddenly says from above, "speechless." Jerome gives a breathy laugh. "Right...how 'bout we fix that now...", the older twin murmurs against Jeremiah's skin, one hand leaving his thigh to hover over the buckle of the strap.

He giggles softly and Jeremiah winces. Unbuckling the strap, Jerome tugs the ball gag from Jeremiah's mouth, prompting him to hastily inhale as deep as he can and ending up having a coughing fit.

He chokes on his own spit, the cough getting stuck in his throat when Jerome pulls back only to slam into him again. And again. And again and again and again.

Jeremiah screams, his brother's thrusts too fast, too hard, the stretch is absolutely _agonizing. _Jerome moans, his grip on Jeremiah's thighs tightening. "That's more like it...", he whispers, diving down to bite at Jeremiah's neck. He arches his back, only impaling himself further and it hurts, he can't breathe, he's made of _pain. _

"How does he feel?", he hears Tetch ask, his voice barely above a whisper, forgetting completely about the obligatory rhyme. Jeremiah sobs when he grips a fistful of his hair again.

Jerome's face is still pressed into his neck, his rhythm slow but brutal, diving all the way into Jeremiah with terrifying intensity. "Feels so fucking good. He's so warm, so tight, he's...perfect..!"

Jerome licks a trail up his neck. "Come on, golden son. Tell me how much you hate this, _beg me_ to stop. Make your big brother _happy..!"_

He noses at Jeremiah's jaw and that's what breaks him in. It's tender. It's cruel. "Ple-ease..!"

Jeremiah tries to force himself to keep talking, but he's interrupted by those pathetic sounds his brother draws from him with every thrust. "Jero-ome, stop, _stop,_ it...it hu-hurts, it _hurts..!"_

Jerome cackles, lifting his head to press his forehead to Jeremiah's. He remembers the action from another time, another life, another Jerome, another Jeremiah. The once comforting gesture is now a sinister parody of itself that makes Jeremiah want to rip his own heart out. 

Jerome's eyes are blown wide and dark with lust, sweat beads glistening on his temple. "Oooh, trust me, we're only getting _started,_ sweet boy!"

He quickens the pace of his thrusts, prompting Jeremiah to scream again. "Don't...don't..!", he begs, his heart breaking into a million pieces when his desperate pleads prompt his brother to moan. "Please, st-stop..!"

"No one listened to _my_ pleads when Uncle Zack beat me to a bloody pulp for the third time that week", Jerome hisses in his ear an _oh,_ the words sting, the thought alone crushes him. He cries out when Jerome digs his fingernails into his flesh. "And I'm not breaking any bones here, so consider yourself lucky._ I wasn't_." 

Jeremiah sobs, the pain pulsating through his entire body and mind. He didn't want that, he never meant for Jerome to go through any of that, _he didn't want that. "_I'm sorry..!"

He is. He really is. Jeremiah is crying so hard that he can barely force the words out. "I'm...sorry, I'm so-sorry, I'm sorrysorrysorrysorry -!" Jerome bites into his shoulder and he cries out, shaking his head frantically._ "Please..!_ Jerome, I'm so sorry, stop, _sto-op..!"_

Jerome chuckles breathlessly, his movements becoming erratic and Jeremiah _just wants to die._ "It's far too late for _sorry."_

He leans back again, obviously putting everything he has in his thrusts now, his eyes closing as he exhales, tearing Jeremiah apart. "Shit..._yes..!",_ he moans, raking his nails down Jeremiah's thighs, making him whimper. "Gonna fill ya with my cum. Ya hear me? Big...big brother's gonna -! _Fuck..!"_

Jeremiah feels his already sore insides burn hot when Jerome releases inside of him. He cries out, feeling his brother's cock twitch as he finishes. Jerome doesn't pull out yet, he stays put, making Jeremiah feel so full and dirty that he wants to vomit.

He gasps for air, his heart beating so loud that it makes his head pound. He's shaking all over, trying to ignore the fact that his own cock is achingly hard, throbbing pathetically with the need of release. It's not his fault, he knows he can't control his body but he thinks about his brother's words from before, thinks about all of his fantasies, thinks about where he is and what he's doing.

He squeezes his eyes shut, flooded by shame.

<strike>_Whore. Whore whorewhorewhorewhore_</strike>. 

Jerome starts pulling out of him with a groan, leaving Jeremiah with a smothering feeling of emptiness, his abused backside throbbing and dripping. "I'm done for now, boys", Jerome says in a rough voice. Jeremiah has his eyes closed but the grin his brother must be wearing is audible. "Enjoy yourselves."

Jeremiah's eyes snap open. "No..!"

He gets shifted around like a ragdoll, every small movement sending a jolt of pain through him but it's _nothing_ compared to the fear and dread filling his chest and stomach.

"Mr. Tetch, if you would?", he hears Crane ask and finds himself with his back pressed against The Mad Hatter's chest, who wraps his arms around Jeremiah, holding his wrists, preventing him from being able to move at all. "My pleasure, Mr. Crane." 

Scarecrow has moved to kneel in front of him, monstrous in appearance, his dark eyes threatening to swallow Jeremiah whole.

He can't breathe. His lungs are frozen. "No, no, no, _nononono,_ Jerome, _Jerome,_ don't let them, _PLEASE..!"_

He looks around in panic, searching for Jerome's gaze, finding him standing a few feet away, his deep blue eyes piercing his soul. Jeremiah sobs, hoping, desperately hoping that there might still be a small spot in his brother's heart that holds some love for him. "I d-don't want the-em..!"

Jerome tilts his head and slowly starts walking closer to them. Jeremiah's chest swells and for a blissful second, he believes he might have a chance.

Jerome crouches down to be more level with him. "Please, brother..!", Jeremiah whimpers, closing his eyes when Jerome's hand comes up to cup his cheek. "Please don't le-let them, _please..!" _

"Shhh..."

Jerome's thumb rubs over Jeremiah's skin, clammy from his tears. The younger twin can't help but lean into the touch, holding onto the thin string of hope. 

"My friends are gonna take _good_ care of ya."

The string snaps. 

Jeremiah sobs, opening his eyes. He is greeted by a wicked smile that sends a cloud of ice cold mist to wrap around his heart. "And I'll be right here enjoying the show...", Jerome coos, patting Jeremiah's cheek before standing up again, taking a few steps back.

Jeremiah follows him with his gaze, squirming under Tetch's hold. "No..! No, please, Jerome, _Jerome..!"_

He feels rough fabric biting into his skin when Crane's gloved hand shoots forward to grab at his chin. He forces Jeremiah to meet his eyes, his fingers digging into Jeremiah's soft cheeks. "Such a beautiful creature you are...", his breathless voice tells him and it's _disgusting._ "So very afraid..."

He releases Jeremiah's chin, grabs the back of his thighs instead and spreads his legs apart. Jeremiah shakes his head, his body tensing up, he can still feel Jerome's cum dripping from his entrance and it's too much, he can't _take it. _"No, no, no, please, _don't -!" _

He chokes on a scream when he's stretched once more, Crane not even giving him a second to adjust before setting a rhythm, hard and rapid. His heavy breaths feel like slaps to Jeremiah's heated face. Tetch's fingers twist in his hair and he cries, he cries his heart out, prompting both Crane and Tetch to moan. 

"Good fuck, ain't he?", he hears Jerome say with a snicker and he feels like he's drowning, his lungs filling with liquid anguish. Crane grunts in agreement, one of his hands letting go of his thigh to rest on his trembling belly. The touch burns, it's vile and Jeremiah wants to turn away from it but he _can't. _

"Make him squirm like a worm", Tetch whispers right next to him, flicking his tongue out to lick the spot behind his ear. Jeremiah flinches away but Tetch follows with a thin giggle. Crane is still pounding into him, the pain only outdone by the deep, crippling sorrow overtaking Jeremiah.

He finds himself in memories he's sealed away a long time ago, numbing himself with the illusion of comfort.

_Jerome's happy smiles, back when his mind was still somewhat intact. They must've been three or four._

_Jerome's hand carding through his hair, fingertips gently massaging his scalp._

_Jerome hugging him, pulling him close and holding him tight, protecting him from any evil in the world._

"Fuck him harder, Baghead. Make it count." 

His heart is decaying in his chest, he sobs out his brother's name, knowing there's no point. Jerome doesn't care. Jerome doesn't love him anymore.

<strike> _And it's Jeremiah's fault. _ </strike>

He hears Jerome's ragged breathing and realizes in sheer horror that he's jerking off to the sight of Jeremiah being ripped apart. "Don't...be greedy though, leave some...leave some for Hatter..!"

Jeremiah feels like a discarded toy, overused, broken, worthless. <strike>_Whore._</strike>Two fingers are shoved in his mouth and he's forced to suck on them, gagging when they slip in too deep. "Does he...make good use of his...his tongue, Mr. Tetch?"

Crane groans after managing to finish his sentence, his grip on Jeremiah's thigh definitely going to bruise.

Tetch's other hand leaves his hair and wraps around Jeremiah's throat instead, the fingers still wiggling around in his mouth. He realizes that his arms aren't being held anymore. <strike>_Because they know he's not capable of fighting them anyway._</strike> "The pretty boy is quite the entertaining toy ~"

He's not sure when exactly it happens but at some point, Jeremiah's mind starts flickering in and out of awareness. He's not even sure who's chest he's being held against anymore. Only when Tetch's voice sounds from in front of him, he realizes that he and Crane swapped positions. 

"My, my, I hope there are still tears left for you to cry...", Hatter croons. His thrusts are fast and precise.

Jeremiah can't scream anymore. His throat is on fire and he stopped struggling, leaning limply against Crane, who has taken it upon himself to hold Jeremiah's legs up for Tetch to have his hands free.

Tetch's fingers dance over Jeremiah's skin, exploring his upper body thoroughly and if Jeremiah still had the strength to be disgusted, he would. But he feels nothing. He's floating, numb and empty.

Tetch moans, his eyes glinting as he fucks Jeremiah, his thumbs circling around Jeremiah's nipples. He barely feels it. He's glad he doesn't. "Absolue bliss", Hatter breathes out, "It seems like you were _made_ for this."

Jerome giggles and Jeremiah tries to get his mind to shut down again. "Enjoyin' yourself, Tetch? I told ya he'd help..." He can hear Jerome approaching and squeezes his eyes shut. _Empty your mind. Think of nothing. Feel nothing._

_Be nothing._

"Look at you, getting fucked by one man after another..." Jerome's hand finds his hair again. Jeremiah inhales shakily. _Nothing nothing nothingnothingnothing. _

"You're a disgusting little slut, just like Lila was...", he coos, Jeremiah's heart giving a single, pained clench.

_Nothingnothingnothingnothingnothing -! _

"No-o..!", he forces out, his voice is barely above a hoarse whisper. He's not like Lila, he's not like Lila, _he's not like Lila. _

"Crane, move." 

Jeremiah is being shifted again. His skin crawls when he feels his brother's chest against his back, sinking into him without a choice. Tetch is now holding his thighs again himself, so Jerome can run his hands over Jeremiah's upper body.

He does, one hand resting over his heart, the other running up his side and over his chest to his neck. "This is your life now, precious boy."

_He wants to disappear. He wants to be nothing again. Nothingness was bliss. This is hell._

Jerome's fingers take a hold of Jeremiah's chin, tilting his head so he can nuzzle the side of his face. It hurts. It stirs more memories, more emotions, weighing Jeremiah down and threatening to crush his lungs to dust.

_Be nothing. Nothing is good. Nothing means no pain. _

"You're _mine_ and I'm gonna fucking use ya however the fuck I want. And if my _dear friends_ wanna play with you, they _will."_

Jerome kisses his cheek.

It's like he flicked a switch.

The pain comes back full force. It washes over him without mercy, like a fire that devours everything in its path. Jeremiah is certain that he's bleeding from the never-ending abuse of his backside, every muscle in his body is screaming and his burning eyes are filling with tears again.

Jerome wraps a hand around Jeremiah's aching cock, stroking him in alignment with Tetch's thrusts. Jeremiah sobs and shakes his head, prompting Jerome to swipe his thumb over the tip, forcing a treacherous sound from Jeremiah that might have been a moan if he still had enough air for such a thing. 

<strike> _Just kill me. _ </strike>

"Wh-why..?", he sobs, the over-stimulation making him tremble uncontrollably, involuntarily causing him to lean even further against his brother, having him long for that familiar sense of comfort and safety.

What he does feel is the entire opposite. Jerome chuckles, his lips grazing over Jeremiah's earlobe. "Why?", he repeats, quickening his movement when Tetch does the same. "Why indeed..."

He sinks his teeth in Jeremiah's neck, sucking on the spot before pulling away again, breathing right into Jeremiah's ear. "Because you deserve it."

Jeremiah flinches hard, a sound leaving his throat that is so completely and utterly broken. The wordsare a knife in his chest, twisting and ripping his already cowering heart apart. 

Jerome runs his free hand up and down Jeremiah's chest, the purpose unknown. Maybe to mock him. Maybe just to feel him. Jeremiah doubts it. "You left me in the dark, Miah."

The use of his old nickname burns with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns. Jerome used to always call him that, he was never _Jeremiah,_ he was always _Miah._

<strike>_I want to be Miah again. I want you to love me again_</strike>. 

Jerome's hand comes up to grip his jaw. "And now I'm returning the favor."

His words hold a crushing finality to them and Jeremiah knows that this is it. Whatever bond they once shared, it's severed forever now.

Jerome will never forgive him. Jerome will never love him again.

Jeremiah has lost the one person in the world he's ever felt connected to.

The movement of Jerome's hand quickens once more. "Gentlemen!", he exclaims and whatever is about to happen, Jeremiah knows it changes nothing. Jerome has already broken him. 

He winces when Jerome forces him to to look. Tetch's restless pupils are blown wide and he's smiling right at Jeremiah before parting his lips as he moans. "Time for the finale", Jerome hisses into his ear and at that, Crane comes into view again too. 

Even before each of them takes a hold of his thighs, Jeremiah knows exactly what the _finale_ is going to be.

His heartbeat doubles in speed and he starts breathing erratically, on the verge of hyperventilating. He tries to shake his head but Jerome's grip prevents him from it.

Tetch stops moving.

Crane positions himself.

Jerome presses another kiss to Jeremiah's cheek. "This is just the beginning." 

His vision turns white. The pain is excruciating, not only breaking his body, but his mind and soul, pulling him into a bottomless pit of constant burning.

He's being stretched by both Tetch and Crane, Jerome's hand still moving up and down Jeremiah's cock. He's being torn apart in every sense of the word, pulled in so many directions, he doesn't know which path to take. His mind is agonizingly aware of every single sensation, each and every one of Jeremiah's emotions bursting through and clawing at each other to overtake his being. 

_Insanity. This is what it must feel like to go insane. _

Jerome twists his hand once.

Jeremiah doesn't know if he comes. Jeremiah doesn't know if he screams.

He's swallowed by sweet nothingness, a thick curtain of black falling before his vision. His brother's voice follows him into the pit that devours him, a bitter lullaby for a sweet surrender. 

_"You left me in the dark._

_And now I'm returning the favor."_

It's the kindest thing anyone could ever do for him. If only he could stay in the dark forever. He's always been afraid of the dark and now, it's bliss, it's Jeremiah's horrendous savior. 

He collapses against Jerome's chest, his breathing quiet and shallow as he's lost consciousness. Cum and blood are trickling from his hole onto the wooden floor. Rapturous unawareness has taken him in and Jerome snickers, lifting his hand to lick his brother's cum from his fingers. "Excellent work, gentlemen!"

Both Tetch and Crane pull out of the unconscious Jeremiah, panting heavily as they slowly come down. Tetch starts to giggle, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "Am I right to assume, dear friend, that your thirst for revenge has not yet come to an end?"

Jerome clicks his tongue and winks at him. "Got that right, Hathead." He drops his gaze to his brother's pale face. Jeremiah looks beautiful like this, like a corpse, forever frozen beauty.

He brushes strands of ginger hair from his forehead. "Hope you enjoyed the ride", he whispers, not caring if Jeremiah can hear him or not. He'll see anyway. "Cuz it wasn't the last."

He giggles, letting go of his brother, watching him fall sideways. He doesn't even stir at the harsh impact on the wooden floor. "Clean this up", Jerome says as he gets to his feet. "And clean _him_ up."

He uses his foot to turn Jeremiah's face to the side, humming curiosly when he gets no reaction. _Baby bro's gonna feel this later,_ he thinks, a happy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Molest him some more while you do if you want."

Jerome stretches, bones popping as he groans in relief. "Just make sure he ain't dripping with our loads anymore when ya get him to bed." 

This was worth fifteen years of waiting. Jeremiah is his again now.

_His._ Jerome's, _only_ Jerome's. He's tried so hard to get away from him but in the end, Jeremiah found his way back where belongs. By Jerome's side.

Or rather, at his feet.

Snickering at his own unspoken joke, his gaze drops to his brother once more, limp and lifeless on the floor.

_I'm gonna have SO much fun with you, brother dearest._

* * *

** _Leave me in Chains_ **

** _strip me of shame_ **

** _caress me with pain_ **

** _cos I'm down on my knees_ **

** _and I'm begging you please as you say_ **

** _Don't cry mercy_ **

** _there's too much pain to come_ **

** _don't cry mercy_ **

** _M.E.R.C.Y_ **


End file.
